Time Good Bye
by Ein Mikara
Summary: "Bukankah kau menungguku Sakura?", pertanyaan itu seharusnya kau lontarkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ketika perasaanku masih terkembang, ketika harapanku masih tinggi. Bukan saat ini. Ketika segala sesuatu kuanggap percuma. Dan ketika aku tau, bahwa ada seseorang yang selama bertahun-tahun ini menemaniku menantimu. "Ya, Sasuke", jawabku. "Aku menunggumu. Dan kini kau pulang. Aku s


Hai minna... bukan maksud hati menelantarkan anak-anak author (baca:karya), tapi emang author lg kena WB. ga ada alasan sih sebenarnya. janjinya lagi, pasti yang lain akan segera di update begitu oneshoot ini terpublish. harapannya sih karya yang ini juga diminatin yaa,, oke deh selamat membaca.

Enjoyyyy

* * *

Kau kembali setelah sekian lama pergi. Kala itu aku cukup yakin bisa meluluhkan hatimu dengan kesetiaan. Aku menunggumu, lebih lama dari kemampuanku. Lebih bodoh, dari Sahabatku, Ino.

Aku tak bisa memandang yang lainnya. Aku bahkan tak bisa berpaling pada Naruto yang menemaniku menunggumu, mencarimu, dan berjuang untuk membawamu kembali.

Aku cukup terkejut ketika awal kau kembali ternyata kau berubah. Dari seseorang yang aku cintai menjadi seseorang yang membuatku harus membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Kau tau, karenamu, banyak orang terluka. Termasuk aku. Banyak orang terbunuh, termasuk hatiku.

Tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus Naruto. Tapi bagiku, sebenarnya aku telah lama menyerah. Hanya karena melihat begitu sayangnya Naruto padamu, perasaan itulah yang mengikatku padamu. Semangatnya menulariku. Pikiran positifnya menguatkanku. Dan aku yakin kau pasti kembali dan kau akan kembali menjadi Sasuke yang kukagumi.

Taukah kau, ketika perang besar Shinobi ke 4, saat itu aku melihatmu dengannya bertarung saling melindungi. Begitu pula denganku. Aku ingin melindungi kalian. Aku ingin sepadan dengan kalian. Rasa sayangku yang kuat pada kalian membuatku bisa mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk melindungi semuanya. Termasuk dirimu.

Dan keinginanmu menjadi seorang hokage semakin menguatkan pandapatku tentang perubahan dirimu. Dari aku yang tidak pernah kau anggap, tidak pernah kau perhitungkan, kini kau bisa melihatku berevolusi. Dari Sakura yang lemah dan cengeng menjadi Sakura yang patut kau perhitungkan.

Aku yakin bisa melawanmu ketika kau ingin membunuhku lagi. Tapi aku bersyukur tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu karena kau sungguh telah berubah. Kecintaanmu pada desa kembali membawamu pergi dengan seulas janji.

Aku mengingatmu, aku menunggumu, lagi. Dan mungkin selalu begitu hingga..

Kau mungkin lupa pada janjimu. Tapi aku tidak. Kau pernah berjanji akan menemuiku lagi, tapi kau tidak pernah berjanji akan menikahiku bukan?

Pagi ini setelah 7 tahun berlalu...

Bukit tempat latihan tim 7

"Aku kembali Sakura", kata-kata itu menyambut telingaku tatkala aku baru saja menginjakkan kaki di bukit ini. Kau yang menyuruh Moegi untuk menemuiku dan menyampaikan pesan bahwa kau datang ingin menemuiku untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.  
Ah, Sasuke. Mungkin kau tidak pernah berubah. Kau juga tidak bertanya pada Moegi tentang keadaanku bukan?

"Selamat datang Sasuke", jawabku sambil mendekat kearah Sasuke yang kini sedang berdiri dibawah pohon sambil menatapku lekat.

"Hn", hanya kata itu yang kudengar dari mulutmu. Tidakkah kau ingin menyampaikan hal yang lain? Apa kau tak ingin tau tentang kabarku?

"Sasuke", panggilku. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa yang membuatmu kembali?".

Kau menengadahkan wajah sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang pernah meluluhkan hatiku. Kau tampan. Dan itulah yang tak pernah berubah darimu. Bahkan kini, disaat kau tak lagi memiliki lengan kiri, kau tetap terlihat mempesona.

"Misiku belum selesai Sakura. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan diluar sana untuk melindungi desa", jawabmu. "Aku pulang hanya untuk menemuimu".

"Itu saja?", selidikku sambil mengerutkan kening sedikit tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke pulang hanya untukku? Demi menemuiku? Benarkah? Bolehkah aku berharap lebih?

"Hn", lagi-lagi jawaban singkatmu itu membuatku kecewa. Apa tidak bisa kau menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi? Ah, sudahlah. Ini semua sudah tidak penting, Sasuke. Kau harus tau ini semua.

"Sasuke", panggilku lagi. Kau menatapku semakin tajam. Aku yakin instingmu tau sesuatu tapi mungkin juga kau tak peduli.

"Terimakasih sudah memenuhi janjimu. Aku lega. Setidaknya, aku juga sudah memenuhi janjiku untuk menunggumu", lanjutku.

Keheningan memenuhi udara di sekitar kami. Sasuke, kau masih saja seperti yang dulu. Andai kau tau aku sudah berherti mengharapkanmu bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Aku akan menikah".

Suaraku tercekat melihatmu terbelalak. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa ikut tercabik. Apa aku salah mengartikan pandangan itu? Pandanganmu terluka. Pandangan yang sama yang selalu aku munculkan ketika mengingatmu.

"Kau akan menikah?", tanyamu seolah tak percaya.

"Ya, minggu depan", jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala tak kuasa menatap matamu.

"Bukankah kau menungguku Sakura?", pertanyaan itu seharusnya kau lontarkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ketika perasaanku masih terkembang, ketika harapanku masih tinggi. Bukan saat ini. Ketika segala sesuatu kuanggap percuma. Dan ketika aku tau, bahwa ada seseorang yang selama bertahun-tahun ini menemaniku menantimu.

"Ya, Sasuke", jawabku. "Aku menunggumu. Dan kini kau pulang. Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku juga, bukan?".

"Tapi kau.. Bukankah kau mencintaiku?", desakmu. Aku yakin egomu yang besar tidak dapat menerima ini semua.

"Sasuke", lanjutku. "Kau begitu senang berlari meninggalkanku. Dan aku selalu berlari mengejarmu. Terkadang aku menunggumu. Tapi kau terlalu senang berlari dan fokus pada impianmu. Dan mungkin saat itulah kau tidak sadar bahwa sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu aku berhenti mengharapkanmu. Bahkan 3 tahun ini aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Orang yang selama ini sangat menyayangiku. Bahkan dia selalu mendukungku yang selalu mencintaimu. Aku melihat mataku ketika menatap matanya. Sorot matanya mengingatkanku akan cintaku padamu. Begitupula perasaannya padaku. Aku tak bisa mengabaikan orang yang mencintaiku begitu tulus. Karena aku tau rasanya, kejam sekali jika aku harus mengabaikannya hanya demi keegoisanku, Sasuke".

Kau hanya diam sambil menatap nanar kearahku. Entah apa yang kau pikirkan tapi aku tau kau terluka. Pandanganmu mulai meredup dan samar-samar kulihat matamu berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke", panggilku lagi. Kau tetap bergeming dan kini menundukkan wajahmu.

"Dobe", katamu. "Apa dia orangnya?".

Aku tersenyum. Apa kau masih menganggap sahabatmu sebagai rival? Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum pahit. Aku yakin kau menangkap maksud gerakan itu.

"Dia sudah memiliki Boruto dari Hinata, Sasuke. Kau bahkan tak datang ketika mereka menikah", jelasku.

"Apa Sai? Dia selalu menyukaimu. Aku tau dari matanya yang seringkali menatapmu meski dia memanggilmu Jelek", ujar Sasuke beropini.

"Dia juga sudah punya Inojin. Putranya dengan Ino. Kau juga tak datang ke pernikahan mereka", lanjutku. "Dia Kakashi. Dialah yang akan menikahiku".

"Sen-sei", ujarmu tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk singkat.

Kau tau Sasuke, mentari sore akan selalu terkenang dalam ingatanku. Mengingatkanku akan sosokmu yang perlahan menjauh dalam kungkungan jubah hitammu. Meneruskan misi penebusan dosamu. Tak ada alasan lagi untukku menunggumu. Ya, Kau tampan. Kini kau baik. Dan kini kau berharap kembali padaku. Tapi kau lihat, terkadang ada sesuatu yang sudah berubah tanpa kau sadari jika kau tidak mau peduli. Kini aku tau satu hal, penantianku mungkin sia-sia. Tapi karena kaulah aku bisa belajar menghargai cinta. Arigatou Sasuke-kun. Semoga kau berbahagia layaknya aku.

* * *

Sorry,, ceritanya uda OOC pake gaje pula. Haha... Author lagi galau berat. Mau married eh sang mantan nongol. Jadilah nih cerita. Haha.. Curcol deh..


End file.
